


Kardpárbaj

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: KARD, M/M, Rövid, becenevek használata, ezért drabble, kötelező vetkőzős jelenet, nem szól semmiről
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: A szokásos párbaj





	Kardpárbaj

– Szép mentés, Szemöldök! – Nevetett fel a francia.

– Hogy érted azt, hogy szép mentés, Béka? – Szorította vissza ez alkalommal partnerét a brit. – Ebben nincs az az Isten, hogy én veszítsek ellened... – Fogadkozott.

Néhány percig ismét csak a zihálásuk és a pengék összeütközését jelző csilingelő hangok hallatszódtak.

Arthur intett az ujjával, jelezve egy pillanatnyi szünetet, majd megszabadult a zavaróan fojtogató nyakkendőjétől, és ha már ott volt, kigombolta ingének felső gombját. Francis több, mint hálásan követte a példáját, csupán megtoldotta a mozdulatsort annyival, hogy levette a mellényét.

Újult erővel csaptak össze, mint férfi a férfival, vagy talán találóbb lett volna az a kifejezés, hogy úriember az úriemberrel.

Ez, a kardforgatás, mindig is az elit világhoz tartozott, noha nekik volt, mikor szervesen képezte életük részét. Szerencsére, mostanra ez csupán ártatlan hobbivá szelídült, mégsem vették félvállról.

Folytatták a párbajt, egészen kifulladásig. Ekkor Francis egy pillanatra figyelmetlenné vált, ami remek alkalmat biztosított Arthur számára, hogy kilökje ellenfele kezéből a tőrt.

– Ezzel pedig ezernégyszázhuszonegy-hatszáznyolcvanhét. – Jelentette az állást mosolyogva a brit. – Persze az én javamra. 


End file.
